My funny vampire
by Thai Belikov Cullen
Summary: Sumário na fic.
1. Sumário Completo

**N/A: Gente, só vou esclarecer uma coisa. Essa fanfiction é de altoria de uma amiga minha, porém, ela não estava conseguindo postar no , então pediu para que eu postasse para ela, dando a vocês a chance de ler essa maravilhosa fanfic.**

Sumário completo.

Pov. Edward

A mais de 200 anos na volta pra casa eu e meus irmãos Jasper e Rosalie decidimos pegar um maldito atalho,que era por um beco escuro e deserto, do nada apareceram três homens os Volturis, eles correram numa velocidade enorme e chegaram a nos em apenas 1 segundo então tudo aconteceu... Depois disso eu só lembro-me de ter acordado com sede. Muita sede.

Pov. Bella

Eu iria sentir falta de Phoenix, Iria sentir falta do calor, da minha escola e dos meus poucos amigos. Eu irei morar com meu pai e meus irmãos, Alice e Emmet, no estado de Washington sob uma camada quase constante de nuvens e chuva em uma pequena cidade chamada Forks onde população é de 3120 pessoas e é para lá que eu estou indo.

**N/A: Bom, gente, digam o que vocês acharam, vou fazer como na minha fanfic e publicar o primeiro capítulo também. Deixem reviews, os mandarei para a autora e continuarei postando. Espero que gostem.**

**Blood Kiss=****


	2. Dia em Forks

Pov. Bella

Meu vôo chegou em Forks por volta de 00:00 e meu pai foi me pegar no aeroporto com a viatura da policia, eu só tinha uma mala então não demoramos tanto na hora de pegar a bagagem, chegamos na velha casa que Charlie morava desde que ele e mamãe eram casados.

-Bella, esse é o seu quarto eu fiz uma pequena obra para você não ter que dividir quarto com sua Irma mais nova.

-Brigada Pai, e por falar em irmãos cadê Alice e Emmet?

-Emmet ta no trabalho e sua Irma no shopping.

-Típico de Alice.

-É bom vou descer qualquer coisa me chame.

-Brigada Charlie.

-Bella

-Desculpa pai eu esqueci. –Charlie odiava que eu lhe chamasse assim ele preferia pai.

Entrei no meu novo quarto e-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-Bellaaaa você ta bem querida?

-To pai, é só que eu levei um susto com o quarto.

Bem o quarto era lindo enorme, e eu tinha um banheiro só meu e um closet!Amo o Charlie acho que posso me acostumar com essa vida.

(quarto da bella, imaginem o tapete roxo e a parede da cama roxa e a parede da tv ./#q=quarto%20com%20closet%20lilas )

Segunda (1 de janeiro)

Primeiro dia de escola, todos os olhares pareceram se voltarem para mim, a garota nova da cidade grande filha do chefe de policia. Ninguém merece meu carro (que eu mandei pra cá antes de mim) parecia ser o único bom daquele estacionamento. Peguei minhas coisas e fui até a secretaria me informar das minhas aulas tinha um garoto lá que me olhava de uma maneira diferente dos outros alunos não me olhava com curiosidade e sim com uma cara de preocupação ele ficou me encarando durante horas e depois passou por mim era lindo, tinha um cabelo dourado arrepiado, era alto, mais branco que eu, músculo ele era perfeito mais estranho.

(Carro da bella)./#q=quarto%20com%20closet%20lilas

Pov. Edward

Eu estava no colégio me matriculando quando entra uma garota na secretaria ela era bonita, cabelos castanhos, mais ou menos alta e bem vestida mais o que me chamou a atenção não foi a beleza dela e sim o cheiro e depois que ela entrou na sala percebi que não conseguia lê ela, isso não era uma coisa que acostumava acontecer quer dizer isso nunca aconteceu fiquei assustado e só depois de um tempo parado que percebi que estava encarando a então sai correndo procurar meus irmãos.

Pov. Bella

-Boa tarde, a senhorita deve ser Isabella Swan.

-Só Bella, eu vim pegar o horário das minhas aulas.

-Claro aqui.

E lá fui eu procurar o auditório para minha aula de literatura que eu tenho certeza que vou amar, pois adoro leitura. Cheguei ao auditório e lá tava ele aquele mesmo garoto de hoje da secretaria e só havia um lugar vago e adivinhem pra onde meu querido professor me mandoeu sentar? Do lado do esquisito lindo mais esquisito. Ele ficou a aula inteira me encarando então eu decidi abri a boca.

-Oi, você sabe onde fica o laboratório?

-Oi, eu também sou novo aqui então acho melhor perguntar para o professor.

-Ok

Nossa ele era grosso um grosso gostoso (Cullenzinha aqui- Gente sem duplo sentido, por favor. rs) ta Isabella Swan já chega, você acabou de levar um fora desse garoto não vai ficar pensando no gostoso ops esquisito agora né. O resto do dia foi normal conheci algumas pessoas legais e marquei de sair com elas amanha em La Push um shopping aqui perto.

**N/A: Bom, Cullenzinha, a autora da fic, deixou um recado p vocês aqui embaixo:**

**Cullenzinha: ****Nota do autor:**

**Genteeeeee eu to super animada essa é minha primeira fic e eu espero que vocês gostem ! Comenteeem ! se gostarem ou se não gostarem não importa apenas comentem o que acharam de verdade !**

**N/A: Agora o 1º capitulo, esperamos que gostem. Comentem gente.**


End file.
